worlds_endfandomcom-20200214-history
Talk:Chapter 2 Items/@comment-173.29.131.70-20160123205314/@comment-63.152.64.112-20160711232836
Ah, you make a good point: Oksana can be a very nasty bruiser when it comes to throwing corpses, which in perspective is the most cost efficient way to deal damage. I should amend my statement; it isn't that Oksana isn't or can't be a melee character (she can be pretty terrifying when she wants to be, even Ivan's afraid of her!). It's just that she's also a mage character, and she's the ONLY mage character. There are a lot of potential melee characters (Ivan, Tevoran, Vadim, Reynold, even Martin), but there's only one Oksana, and when it comes to magic, no one else can do what she does, not even Casimir. No other party member can cast group wide attack and healing spells, and that's in addition to to having super lift strength; honestly, a lot of players have commented that Oksana is more over-powered than Tevoran. Yes, when I have a spare mace, I give it to Oksana, and yes, she can be a very useful fighter at times, the siege of Masori standoff at Zofia's fortress is a perfect example of that. It's just that while she's an decent to good fighter, she's a GREAT mage, hence I prefer to develop that side of her. Reading your comments about using Tevoran as a tank, I personally feel like I'm really underusing Tevoran. Part of it is the strategy that I'm going with of no shopping/no consumables (the greasy jacket was my one exception), meaning that Tevoran is stuck with the wooden swords as no enemy in chapters 1 and 2 drops an upgraded sword. By the time chapter 2 rolled around, my Tevoran had become pretty glaringly clumsy and inaccurate with his glorified shish kabobs, and that combined with the fact that often seemed to be away from the action (owing to me backing him up while using mockery) meant that I used him as a melee character less and less. Honestly, Ivan became my go-to melee hitter do to the fact that his extra speed (I'm glad to see I'm not the only who loves combining greasy jacket and arachnid boots on Ivan!) made him easy to get into good position and his weapon has some range to it. Vadim is a great melee character...well, until the stalagmite incident, that is...and so is Reynold, but neither of them have quite the range and dexterity that Ivan does. he essentially became my super soldier. There's only one thing about your setup that I really have to question--why on earth would you equip Aizu with Boris's Ring? Sure, it increases evasion, but AIZU'S ALREADY UNHITTABLE! She's freaking invisible with her obscurity power, and if you're playing with any amount of sense, you can use obscurity on her continually. You could send her straight into a platoon of Voros with no armor or accessories whatsoever and she would be fine...it's what her character is built for. Other than that, though, your setup seems pretty sound. I'll definitely take your comments into consideration when Chapter 3 comes out